The vast majority of photovoltaic devices utilize a body of crystalline material such as silicon for example. The high cost of producing and processing crystalline material has prompted research in providing alternative semiconductor materials. A promising alternative is amorphous silicon which may be utilized in a thin film form (less than 10 microns) to provide high efficiency, low cost solar cells.